Not So Lonely
by BerryEbilBunny
Summary: Oliver expected to spend New Year's alone, but somehow accidents are on purpose.


**AN: Sometimes you have to think that accidents are on purpose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville.**

Oliver had never expected any sort of company to help him welcome the New Year. In fact, every year it was just him at Excelsior Prep. The only other residents that stayed for the holidays were the Librarian and Bruce Wayne. Sure, Bruce was a riot when drunk but most of the time he just stayed inside his room doing God-Knows-What. The only one to really roam the halls was Oliver and therefore, he was the only one to see the car crash outside the gates.

Surprise and boyish excitement caused him to rush outside with nothing but a sweater to protect him from the snow. His nose and cheeks were flushed red by the time he had reached his destination. Smoke slowly rose from the wreckage and puffs of his breath followed as he panted.

"Damn it Lo, Uncle is going to kill us!" This exclamation was followed by the pair of front doors slamming. Two girls who were around five years younger than him came out to inspect the damage they had inflicted on the gate and on the car, cringing all the while. The younger, blonde one was really quite tiny but she obviously had the voice of someone much smarter than she appeared. Finally, the tall brunette who seemed just as feisty retorted back, "The General will at least leave you dead! He's going to kill me then bring me back so that I can pay back your dad for the damage!"

"Well, at least we didn't bring Lucy." The blonde one tried to cheer them up. The older one of the pair turned and nodded in agreement, "Damn Sulli—oh, hello."

The pair had finally noticed Oliver when he had crept a little closer. He assumed that the crunch of the snow under his feet had given him away. The girls whipped around to get a better look at their intrusion. He gave them a nervous smile, "Do you girls need any help?"

"Not unless you're Witness Protection." The brunette scowled. The blonde gave her a glare, "Yes, where are we?"

"Excelsior Academy, do you want to come inside and call your parents?" Oliver nervously ran his hand through his unruly hair. This was a strange way to end the year. Apprehensively, the young girl looked up at her older companion who nodded stiffly. They followed Oliver inside and were slightly awed by all the grandeur he was raised in, "So what's your name?"

As soon as they came to a stop inside his room the brunette stuck out her hand for him to shake, "You can call me 'Lois'. What's your name?"

"My name's Oliver. Who are you?" The little blonde one shook her head at his outstretched hand, "Chloe."

Oliver gave them an awkward smile. Give him any girl his age or older and he could probably charm them out of their pants but give him modest, young girls like these two and all of a sudden he felt like there was such a thing as cooties. He sighed before pointing to the phone on his bedside table. Lois jumped on it almost immediately while Chloe stood around awkwardly but tried to study the room from her spot. Oliver gave a little chuckle at her cute antics.

"Feel free to sit down or look about." Chloe nodded at his words and slowly approached the armchair to sink into. Her inquiring eyes remained searching and studying until they finally found their way to him, "How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green, I think." That was a lie. He knew that green was his favorite color since he was eight and his dad got him a real tie that didn't clip.

"Cool, me too. What's your favorite book?" This beginning to feel like an interrogation or one of those interviews he had gone through when his parents died. Feeling slightly paranoid he began to question her, "How old are you and your cousin?"

"Nine and ten, respectively, why does it matter?"

Lois began to bicker with whomever was on the phone with her, "Well, why do you care?"

"I don't, not really. I've just always been curious about everything." Her insightful reply was a bit more than what he had expected. For a moment, silence reigned between them as they just listened to Lois let out a string of cuss words and snappy comebacks. They were blatantly staring and studying each other with utter serious but then smirks began to creep on their faces. Childishly, they started laughing because the solemnity was just too strange for them. Chloe attempted to hold herself up by propping her elbow onto the arm while her face buried into her hand. That was when he noticed that her mirthful eyes were a bright green.

The silence returned but this time it was comfortable; only to be broken by Lois, "Um cuz, our dads are drunk as fuck right now. So it wouldn't be a good idea for them to come pick us up when it's so icy outside."

The other girl groaned as her answer as she allowed herself to slump back into her chair.

"What compelled you guys to joyride anyways."

Lois shrugged as she sat across from Oliver on his roommate's bed, "We were bored."

"No, _you_ were bored. I was trying to make sure you didn't do anything crazier than usual." Chloe snapped at the ceiling. She groaned again, "Why didn't I just let you get into that car by yourself? Better yet: can I donate your enigmatic brain to science?"

"Oh you know you love me!" Lois teased her cousin; before turning to Oliver, "Thanks Oliver. Do you mind if we bunk here for the night?"

"What she really means is: hey Oliver, we're sleeping here until our dads can pick us up and murder us in the morning." The dark little muttering was easily heard by the others. Oliver couldn't help but laugh at the angst. Lois rolled her eyes, "It's the same thing."

The blondes watched Lois flop down and almost instantaneously fell asleep. Oliver glanced at the clock on his table and wondered if it really was that close to midnight. Chloe sighed and stood up and sat next to Oliver, "It's weird to be celebrating the New Year with a guy I just met but all the same its better than being alone or stuck with a rapist or bickering in a cold, broken car with Lois…"

"You do know you're rambling right?" Oliver gave her an amused smirk and Chloe gave a tentative smile back to him. She nodded and they watched the snow fall outside his window. Oliver glanced at the clock once more, "Happy New Years, Chloe."

"Happy New Years, Oliver, I wonder if I'll ever see you again." Oliver nodded solemnly at her statement. He's grown to like this girl in the short time they've known each other, but still, he wouldn't mind seeing her again.

**AN: Please review.**


End file.
